It was a tuseday
by Cute Lil KenKen
Summary: [this is my first ever posted fic.. so ya] neji just wanted to get out of a challange but triped into a more complicated one...shikaneji[um bad summery i might continue this if i get a request if not i might still]


Ok I made this for a friend its real bad in my mind and stuff so feel free to tell me how bad it is

Warning: if you flame I will get marshmallows

Sorry if my spelling and grammar suck English is hard for me I've only known it my whole life

But ya on with the fluff ness

* * *

**IT WAS A TUSEDAY**

God dam it all! Neji cursed to him self as he jump to another roof shooting another look over his shoulder. Shit lee was gaining on him. This had been going on for over an hour Neji did not care that lee considered him his all time rival Neji did not care that it was Tuesday and god dam it The Neji did not care that lee wanted to see who could run around the village 30 faster or whatever the hell it was this time.

Jumping from the building Neji takes a right and starts racing thru the park. Glancing back again Neji smirked, no sign of him. Unfortunately fortunately? while looking back though he failed to see the body lying in front of him.

After some flailing and on his way down the Huuga ended up sprawled over a certain lazy nin who continued to snore. Defiantly not a proud day in huuga history Neji thought to himself as he started to get up, but then he heard it.

The thumping of feet and then the dreaded words…. "Neji my eternal rival I have finally caught up with you"

Crap time to act on impulse, Neji only hoped that the sleeping ninja stayed that way.

Neji presses his lips to shikamaru's praying to any god that would be watching over him that if he did wake up he would go with it before screaming or a more likely ninja reflex place a happy little kunai in his gut.

Trying to make it look more real he put one hand behind shika's neck propping the lazyasses head up a little and somewhat more into the kiss. His other hand ended up by the boys' thigh supporting both their body weights.

To his surprise shikamaru's hand ended up around the huuga's narrow waist, most likely reflex Neji thought to himself seeing as Nara still felt like he was sleeping.

"Neji my rival I cha…" Lee cut off as he saw what was unfolding in front of him. "Neji my rival I was not aware that you had prior engagements with your lover this afternoon"

Neji didn't see it but the spin tingling and sense of impending doom told him he was just on the receiving end of the deadly good guy pose.

"I apologize for trying to hinder you spring time of youth's first love"

Neji almost laughed at this but kept up the act, come on lee I need air and if I come up this guy might wake up.

"I will leave you two and postpone my challenge" shudder twitch twitch another good guy pose "in honor of you and your beloved"

Ooh thank god his gone Neji threw his head back and sucked in a lung full of air.

"Dose he always talk that much? How troublesome." The last part being muttered from underneath him

"Yeah" Neji replied still caching his breath

"It wasn't that great you know" Shikamaru smirked at the breathless huuga

This got a glare out of Neji " ha I'm the best thing that will ever grace your lap Nara" flipping his hair Neji continued his glaring honestly this boy didn't know how lucky he was that the huuga had graced his lips.

Shrugging as he leaned back down with a muter of how troublesome he stared up at the self appointed god of a huuga still "gracing" his lap "will you be getting off anytime soon?" this came with a raised eyebrow and just a hint of a smirk.

Ooh now isn't that pissy huuga face just so sweet Shikamaru thought as Neji finally got up taking a few steps away. " Um Nara…. Thanks" this was just barley muttered as Neji took off towered the huuga estate.

Shikamaru just let his eyes close and let him self drift back of into sleep, all in all he didn't really care that we was woken up by a certin huuga.

* * *

Eheheheh I know it sucks realy bad but feel free to tell me how bad it is it will just make me feel good that someone read it and agreed with me

If you liked it I might continue making it filled with sexual frustration . .

But ya Ken out..


End file.
